HeadHunters
by Nerfer101
Summary: The year is 2550, the Human-Covenant war rages on as the Covenant glassed through Meridian and the rest of Earth's Colonies. ONI intercepted a transmission from the Covenant talking about a massive weapons cache in the Perseus Arms' edge. The year is also 5,003 AS, for the Dragons of Pyrrhia, the SandWing Succession is at no end also. Let the Great Journey Commence.
1. Prologue

Prologue

POV: Stellar Born

"Is it done?" Stellar Born asked.

"It is done." said the Builder, they looked at one of the three moons.

"We shall return to our universe."

"And await the firing of the rings." The Forerunner ship moved through the small wormhole that they made. No Forerunners present or future would ever make this again.

POV: Mas'Tem

Seventh Cycle

Solar System: Unknown

Location: Swords of the Faithful Fleet, Ship Reclamation

As the Covenant fleet exited the wormhole, they passed over the ancient moons and saw something of great interest. The Supreme Commander Mas'Tem was sent here to search for relics of great importance for the war with Humanity.

"With the location of this ancient relic, we shall speed up our Holy Great Journey," Mas'Tem said to his crew "prepare a squad to extract the relic, the Hierarchs grow will impatient."

"Yes, Supreme Commander." said the crew. As they passed one of the moons, it felt odd and strange as if it was unnatural.


	2. Chapter 1 POV: Frostbite

Chapter one

POV: Frostbite

Year: 5,003 before the end of the SandWing Succession, before the return of Darkstalker

Location: Near to the Mud Kingdom, Pyrrhia

As Frostbite moved through night sky through the trees with the rest of his pack he noticed something in the distance glowing an unnatural blue and orange color. What an interesting phenomenon Frostbite thought while moving, Frostbite then accidentally forgot to grab the next branch then fell into the mud.

"Frostbite focus!" whispered Blizzard sharply, "You are just as terrible as your parents, that's why you're in the seventh circle!" This was true of course when Frostbite was younger his parents ruined a battle in which the entire pack was killed and this made Frostbite a spectated disaster.

"Fine Blizzard!" Frostbite said, getting back up to the trees

"Don't talk to me that way!" Blizzard hissed "You're lucky I have you with us, hopefully, you don't become like your parents!" Frostbite huffed quietly. Then a purple light came out of nowhere, all the IceWings looked up at the sky and saw the object coming towards them.


	3. Chapter 2 POV: Ras'Tek

Chapter two

POV: Ras'Tek

Ninth Age of Reclamation

Seventh Cycle

Solar System: unknown

Location: Phantom, Reclamical Journey

Ras'Tek said to his warriors "When we joined the Covenant, we took an Oath!"

"All who walk the blessed path will find salvation, even in death." They responded,

"Out of darkness, these blades will light our way."

"Glory and honor guide our ascension."

"On the blood of our fathers, on the blood of our sons."

"The true devotee honors our name with actions, not words."

"Victory is secured not from the throne, but from the frontlines."

"With this sacrament of blood we journey into the divine beyond." As they finished, a transmission was broadcast to the Phantoms' drop bay.

"Ras'Tek be aware of the heavy resistants from the aliens!" said the Supreme Commander

"Their Hersary shall stain their feet!" said Ras'Tek, then the Phantom began shaking around

"Ras'Tek enemy forces are attacking us!" said the Pilot

"Humans?" Ras'Tek asked,

"No, they're the aliens of this planet."

"The relic is close, drop us off and distract the aliens."

"Yes, Field Marshall." The Phantom approached the relics position, the Phantom kept shooting at the attackers only taking a few down. Ras'Tek and his squad of Zealots jumped out of the bay doors and down on the muddy ground. The Phantom then flew off distracting the aliens

"They will pay for their Heresy!" said Ras'Tek looking at the Phantom flying off, he then turned his attention to his Zealots "Spread out, find the relic, call the fleet for pick up and begin the glassing."


	4. Chapter 3 POV: Spartan Gabriel 0360

Chapter 3

POV: Spartan Gabriel 0360

Year: 2550, November 12,

Time: 2300

Star System: Unknown

As the Human fleet exited the worm-hole that the Covenant entered through, they saw the planet. Captain Mark was ordered to track a Covenant fleet that had a message that the UNSC intercepted, talking about a massive weapons supply for the Covenant. The mission was simple, eliminate the Covenant weapons supply so we would have an upper hand in this war, but they didn't expect it as a planet that was neither Covenant nor UNSC, as Gabriel walked down towards the bridge he heard massive reports from the comms talking of massive battles on the planet, Gabriel came into the Bridge ready for anything. Captain Allen was in his command seat talking to Fleet Admiral Mark through a display.

"Fleet Admiral Mark," Gabriel said. "Ready at any time." The Fleet Admiral turned towards the Spartan.

"Good, I'll brief you in on what our recon found. Multiple reports state that the Covenant has only deployed a few Elites on the planet (The Admiral frowned) but are meeting heavy resistance from whatever is on the planet. I need you to find that weapons cache before the Covenant do, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Gabriel said. The display turned off, Captain Allen turned towards Gabriel. He got out of his seat to meet the Spartan face to face.

"The Covenant ships are staying farther away from the planet then we've expected. Don't know why but at least we'll have a low profile for now. Drop pods are ready for deployment as well as five ODSTs ready for combat. Sorry for the extras but from what we heard about the planet it's better safe than sorry." Allen explained Gabriel. Gabriel went to "Hell's waiting room" taking a silenced DMR off the weapons rack as well as a tactical SMG. He almost picked out a shotgun but he restrained from it. Gabriel hated to bring a shotgun with him. His thoughts were, the Covenant bastards shielding systems are horrible for our weapons, wished we could kill them in one shot. Gabriels SPI armor had an energy shield system which was very weak against plasma. Gabriel got ready inside the pod.

"Get ready for a drop towards Hell," An ODST said. Gabriel smiled under his faceplate.

"As I'll ever be," He responded. Gabriel put his weapons near him attaching them on the pod's rack.

"Get the Frigate into the planet's atmosphere," the captain said over the comm channel. _This is it_, He thought to himself. His training as a Head Hunter has finally brought him here from all other planets. He proceeded with his usual ritual before his missions. _Mom, Dad, Max I'm gonna see you real soon._ "We're going now I repeat we're going now." The pods unlatched dropping from the bay into the fields of war.


	5. Chapter 4 POV: Prophet of Truth

Chapter 4

POV: Prophet of Truth

Ninth Age of Reclamation

Sleep Cycle

Location: High Charity, upper levels

The Prophet of Truth was floating down the hall of the Mausoleum of the Arbiters with its depictions of each triumph they have done when the transmission came in,

"Holy Hierarch we have found the planet with the relics!" said the Jirhanne named Wreckus.

"Good Chieftain, you know the plan remember," said Truth.

"Yes, it shall be done!" Truth planned an attack on the Sangheili fleet Swords of the Faithful. So the Sangheili in the fleet won't know the true purpose of the Halos as well as what the symbols of Reclamation mean. _Sword of the Faithful was, of course, what did Humans say for this? Ah yes, quick learners by Human standards, in this case, the fleet has learned more than any other fleet in the entire Covenant armada but of course as soon as the Sangheili in that fleet were gone and as Humanity becomes extinct._ Truth, as well as his accomplishment, shall keep these Humans... these Reclaimers from being discovered by the Covenant. He smiled to himself but quickly hid it when the other Prophets entered.


	6. Chapter 5 POV: Frostbite

Chapter 5

POV: FrostBite

Year: 5,003

Location: Sky Kingdom

As soon as the object retreated into the sky his pack leader went around looking for any wounded.

"Check everyone before we leave, we have to be ready to strike the MudWings!" it turned out three of the pack was burned significantly but the burns were different. It

was like the burn melted the scales off of his fellow dragons destroying the body parts of the pack. FrostBite went up to Blizzard to talk to him in private

"Blizzard, these burns are not made by fire!"

"I noticed, but we still have to continue the mission."

"But everyone is tired of the attack!"

"Glacier wants that land so we have to fight for Blaze!" then out of nowhere two SkyWings appeared with spears.

"You must die for your invasion of the Sky Kingdom!" one of them said. Blizzard used his frost-breath killing one of them. Frostbite slashed the other SkyWings face.

"Let's get out of here!" Blizzard said, then multiple objects started coming to the ground from the sky. They were glowing red, "But we need to check those things out first." They walked for through the Mud kingdom trying to see what it is. When they got there they saw what it was, Scavengers with weird furs on.

"What should we do?" Frostbite asked, not knowing what is happening or what those fire in the skies were. But he knew the answer when meeting any Scavengers.

"The usual," They all jumped them. Frostbite slashed at one and the other IceWings did whatever they did. But the Scavengers started to do something, they fought back. They used weird black objects with a strange glow coming from nowhere. _Why does it burn!?_ Frostbite thought. As the glow kept going, one of the Scavengers came out with something big, it started to glow.

"We can take them, they're just Scavengers!" Blizzard yelled. But Frostbite knew something was off with these Scavengers. When the glow from the object erupted. It was a beam of pure red, it pierced through Blizzard in a heart-beat. Frostbite was now seized with horror, _what is happening?_ All the other IceWings were running away in different directions.

"Everyone, stay together!" he said.

"You're like a Seagull cawing at dragons!" one of them said running off.


	7. Chapter 6 POV: Ras'Tek

Chapter 6

POV: Ras'Tek

Ninth Age of Reclamation

Seventh Cycle

Solar System: Perseus arm

Location: Swamp

Ras'Tek walked quietly with the rest of his brothers in the unknown land, scouring anything that could be related to the Forerunners. The mud puddles were large,

"Field Marshall!" said one of his Zealots. "A Comm line is up." He listened to it carefully.

"This is Supreme Commander Mas'Tem, the wretched Brutes are destroying our ships and killing all of the Sangheili I can't (static) keep this Comm up much (static) they damaged the (static) we must, (The sound of a door opening and a FireFight occurring) Hold them off the Bridge, we must not let their heresy (static) reinforcements are already on the way towards the Zealots positions. FOR THE GREAT JOURNEY!" the Comm went down.

"Tratorious Brutes!" Ras'Tek said.

"Field Marshall, we must continue searching for the relic!" Then a glowing light appeared in the corner of his eye.

"By the Rings!" Ras'Tek looked at the structure. Then out of nowhere, the Humans appeared ready for a fight. "Do not let them near the relic!" The Zealots attacked with swords drawn and weapons firing. Then a roar, with multiple huge White aliens coming from the trees. Ras'Tek fired his fuel-rod shooting the rounds at the aliens. They breathed something from its mouth freezing one of his Zealots in place. One of the aliens came towards him and slashed with its claw. Ras'Tek dodged the slash, pulling out his energy sword, he sliced through the arm of the creature, making it roar in agony. Just then the human Pelicans and Phantoms were inbound on their positions. Covenant warriors and vehicles were dispatched out of the ship as well as humans in theirs. A massive firefight was sparked, the Sangheili fighting both the humans and aliens. A General came to Ras'Tek.

"What shall we do?" he asked. A glistening blue mortar shot went up hitting the human tanks. More of the aliens came out of the trees.

"Hold them off, I as well as other Sangheili will go into the structure!" Ras'Tek said.

"Yes, Marshall!" The aliens blew both fire and ice at both sides. Some of them were red and pale yellow.

"Target the aliens! They can't withstand our might!" the General said. Ras'Tek, as well as some of the other Sangheili, started running towards the entrance. The mud was holding his feet down making him run slowly through the warzone. A red alien swooped down picking up a Major. The alien was going at an insane speed. The alien then targeted the humans. _At least the humans can't interfere with all these forces!_ Ras'Tek thought. Ras'Tek reached the door as well as the rest of the Sangheili. He turned and noticed a glaring, unemotionally look that he always knew of, a..._Demon._ Ras'Tek shut the doors to the structure before it could get inside.


	8. Chapter 7 POV: Spartan Gabriel 0360

Chapter 7

POV: Gabriel

Year: 2550, November 13,

Time: 2400

Star System: Unknown

Location: Swamplands

Gabriel and the rest of his forces were walking through the swamplands.

"This is Command to Kilo 43," said the Admiral over the Comms.

"Roger, what's the situation?" Gabriel asked.

"Covenant ships are attacking each other, this might now be the best time to send in reinforcements on your position."

"What do you mean attacking each other?"

"The Covenant are firing everything at each other."

"Send in the reinforcements, also is there anything else?"

"Mulitple phantoms are positioning in one exact area with a weird energy surge. Sending coordinates now. Our fleet will be engaging the enemy fleet now, see you on the other side Spartan."

"See you on the other side," Gabriel turned to his ODSTs. "Let's move it!" They trudged through the fields of mud. He could see in between the trees that the dragons he thought were fighting each other in coordinated tactics. _They might be more of a problem then we thought._ They reached a small clearing, that's where they saw the structure and the Covenant bastards. Zealot class of Elites, _Like the ones ONI reported during Meridian_. One of the Zealots with the special armor permutations roared something, pointing at them. Just then multiple white dragons came out from the trees, _Them again! _Some of the Elites fired at Gabriel, while the others fired at the dragons. Gabriel fired some of his shots at the Elites, the armor flickered blue each time it connected to target. He then saw dragon blow ice at them, Gabriel dodged its breath of ice. He turned and fired his rifle at the dragon. It staggered back from the pain, He then noticed that same Elite dodging a slash and cutting the back talons of a dragon.

"I hope you were expecting backup!" Gabriel turned and saw multiple pelicans were inbound. They fired their machine guns at the incoming Phantoms. Scorpions were released as well as Warthogs. The bay doors of the Pelicans opened pouring out the marines.

"Lieutenant!" The Sargent said.

"Sargent!" Gabriel said.

"Can't believe I'm seeing dragons, first aliens, now this mythical stuff!"

"I know weird jump from that isn't it?"

"Well, you could say that." A wraith shot hit one of the scorpions, propelling both the Sargent and Spartan back by the explosion. The heating didn't faze him but the Sargent.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Nothing but a little shrapnel I can't handle!" He got up with blood dripping from his forehead. More dragons of different colors emerged from the forest. He then noticed the Elite talking to a General.

"Sargent I need some troopers to enter that structure! The Covenant might lock themselves in there."

"On it, Bravo 1 and Charlie 2 assist the Spartan!" The started running towards the structure a red dragon picked up an Elite throwing him into a tree. It then targeted Gabriel's squad, it zoomed in blowing fire burning some of the marines. Gabriel started shooting at it, it staggered back, blood was pouring from some of the wounds the bullets created. A warthog drove up to it firing it's LAN gun at the dragon, it staggered back before dying. The warthog then drove off to deal with other forces. By the time they made it to the door, the Elite turned at closed it.

"Damnit! Set some charges up, we're blowing it!" Gabriel and some of the marines set up C7's positioned strategically around certain points of the door. "Move it!" They ran as the explosives blew the door. "Let's stop those split jaws!"


	9. Chapter 8 POV: Prophet of Truth

Chapter 8

POV: Prophet of Truth

"Where are those damn brutes!" Truth said, pounding his throne. He knew that they should report back but, _this is taking to long_. _Those brutes and their incompetence _Truth thought. Truth relaxed as a transmission came through from a Supreme Commander.

"Holy prophet," the Sangheili kneeled.

"Raise warrior, tell the happenings on the war?"

The Sangheili looked nervous. "One of our Destroyers was destroyed by the humans they rammed into the ship."

"Yes, what else?"

"Today, Jirlhanne forces took out seven of our locations."

"That is enough, report back later."

"Yes, Holy Prophet." The transmission ended, Truth knew that this Banished will cause problems for them with their leader Atriox. _That's why I employed the Jirlhanne, their blind faith and loyalty were more significant than the Sangheili. They were also cunning for some of them as Atriox. Might as well see what they shall do._


	10. Chapter 9 POV: Frostbite

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I changed some stuff to accurately fit the dragons' point of view so it doesn't seem that friendly.**

Chapter 9

POV: Frostbite

Frostbite didn't expect this night to become crazy. Scavengers fighting against massive lizards, MudWings, and SkyWings entering the battlefield.

"Hey Cold breath!" A SkyWing said. Frostbite turned to look at the SkyWing. "What did you do?" A loud sound came close, their faces feeling the heat. They both turned and saw a weird vessel with smoke coming out of the end. They also saw a dead SkyWing with something on the ground moving fast with flashy sparks coming out of the end. _Scavengers were in those things!_ Frostbite realized.

"I did nothing," He growled at the SkyWing. "But the Scavengers and lizards are going to be the problem if we don't deal with them." Another object was in the sky carrying more Scavengers. It was smaller than the ones before. As well as smaller purple vessels in the sky. The two vessels started fighting each other to death. Frostbite then saw a blue ball flying towards them. "Get down!" He pushed the SkyWing down to the ground. It exploded releasing unbearable heat. When they both got up, they saw two groups running towards the structure. One of them locking the door, the other destroying it. _They're looking for something!_ Frostbite thought. _That's why they've been fighting for this structure._

"You mind helping me chase those groups into that structure?"

"Sure, since you've saved me," she said. "But don't think we're off yet in this war. When we're done, we act as nothing happened, deal?"

"Deal, by the way, what's your name?"

"Phoenix, yours?"

"Frostbite,"

"Let's get this over with so we can kill each other again." They began charging towards the structure. It was big enough for a dragon to fit through it. The structure was a rusty metallic and bright glistening blue with small cravings embedded into it. They saw the Scavengers moving down a shaft of some sort.

"We should wait for them to get down before flying down," Frostbite said. "They killed our leader with a weapon that was powerful."

"Judging from the battle out there you're right," They looked down the shaft when it stopped the Scavengers got off. They both flew down and followed. The Scavengers walked and walked through the abandoned halls of the structure.

"Why do we even fight?" Frostbite whispered. "We should be hunting the Scavengers, they're the real threat to us."

"Because of our Queens and what they can get from all this!"

"Says the one with the queen that has an arena,"

"By the moons yes, she is a bloodthirsty monster."

"You're very true about that."

"First time finding a tolerable IceWing"

"Yeah, I was one to never fit in." When they reached a room with an image that was glowing above the hole with the floor surrounding it. There the Scavengers cornered the lizards. That's where both of them came out surrounding the Scavengers.

"Enough of this nonsense!" small flying objects appeared in the room. The room lit up as a small blue with an eye appeared.


	11. Chapter 10 POV: Gabriel

Chapter 10

POV: Gabriel

Year: 2550, November 14,

Time: 0111

Star System: Unknown

Location: Foreign structure

As they cornered the Elites, two massive dragons entered the room. One of them growling at both groups. Gabriel raised his rifle, his legs steady on the glass floor. Part of his squad was focused on the dragons, the others on the elites. _This is it, _Gabriel thought to himself.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Multiple drones rose around the pit. Then there was one that was a ball with the glowing eye.

"Did that lightbulb just talk?" asked an ODST.

"I beg your pardon?" the Ball asked.

"You are making a fool out of the Oracle Human!" said an Elite

"What is this magic!?" the white dragon asked.

"What the Hell!" Gabriel said.

"Stop your fighting!" the Monitor shouted. "I saw what is happening outside of my installation."

"Yes, holy Oracle." said an elite,

"What's an Oracle?" Gabriel asked pointing his rifle at the Elite.

"The Holy Oracles are the key to the Great Journey! In which you Humans have desecrated the holy relics!"

"What Great Journey?" the Monitor asked.

"What do you mean?" The red dragon asked.

"The holy rings used by the Forerunners to ascend this level of existence to become gods." said the Zealot with a scowl,

"What is Halo?" Gabriel asked wondering what it was.

"Interesting question Reclaimer," the Monitor said. The Elites looked at him with shock. "Halo was designed to eradicate the flood by destroying all life in the galaxy."

"You don't mean-" the Elite cut the last part out, "What about the Forerunners?"

"They died, as planned for the reseeding of the universe. With the Reclaimers to replace them." The Elite looked distraught.

"What?" he said, the years of learning that human evolution was the cause has been flipped over his head, now making him question life.

"The Prophets lied!" he looked at the other Elites "I will have the Prophet's heads for their lies!"

"Kilo 43, Alpha 53, Gamma 49! More Phantoms are on approach over!"

"YOU ELITE!" Gabriel shouted. He pointed to the special armor permutation Elite. "Did your Capital ship order more Phantoms to come!"

"No, the ones here are the only ones!" the Elite growled. "Unless-! Jirlhanne scum! They're here by the orders of the Prophets!"

"So that means what?" The dragon asked.

"They'll kill us all and take the relic!"

"We need to get to the surface now!" Gabriel said.

"The brutes will out-number us if we stay in our groups," the elite said. "We would need to rally our forces together and deal with them."

Gabriel started reminiscing about how the Covenant killed his friends and family. He didn't want to work with one of them that killed thousands of humans. "We'll work with you, but we'll negotiate the terms later."

"I give you my word." Dragons looked at them curiously.

"You mind if you helped?"

"Why would we help Scavengers!?" The white dragon asked.

"Cause if you don't this planet will be glassed and become a Hellscape."

"I don't believe you!"

"Fine, but look at this at least," Gabriel took out a holo still of a glassed Planet. The planet looked like a star still burning bright from the heat of the glassing. He didn't want this thing to happen again, not like last time.

The dragon looked reluctant at first but then gave in. "Fine," he then turned to the red dragon. "Would you put your differences aside and help stop our world from being destroyed?"

The red one began rubbing her wings on her side fidgeting.

"Yes," Gabriel and the rest of them went on the elevator and went up.

"This is Spartan 360, we are back on the surface. Do not shoot the dragons and Elites!"

"Repeat over, you said do not shoot?"

"Focus on the Brutes coming to the surface!" The Elites began talking into their own Comms.

"We'll have to tell our forces not to fight!" said the Red Dragon.

"Good, attack the giant overgrown gorillas when they come down!" They all rushed outside and saw that the entire field was confused by what is happening. The Monitor floated by and all the Covenant bowed at it. Both dragons went over to their packs talking about what's happening.

"Brothers, the Prophets has lied. The Halos will kill us all if you do not believe me then you shall listen to the Oracle." Ras'Tek said he encouraged the Monitor to speak about what the Halos were. A loud whirring sound started to come in. all looked up. The Phantom dropped off Brutes with weapons at the ready.

"You will all die for the Great Journey!" said a Brute.

"Wreckus stop!" said Ras'Tek. "The Prophets lied!"

"What you speak is heresy Ras'Tek!"

"If I am labeled a heretic, I as well will kill the Prophets!"

"You will die then!" the Brute said. The fighting has begun again.

"For our Brothers!" the Elites charged in with weapons firing. Cutting through the flesh of the Apes, one of them slammed multiple Elites aside with it's hammer. Gaberial started firing his rifle at multiple Brutes. Ras'Tek slashed and the Brute countered with his hammer. Ras'Tek dodged and sliced the back killing the Brute. A brute rushed towards Gabriel, he side strafed to the left. He took out a knife and stabbed it in the back with all his force. The brute fell dead, another brute shot him in the back with a heavy pistol.

"AAAAH!" Gabriel said feeling the spikes penetrate his armor and into the flesh, the heat still burning. He fell to the ground after another burst penetrated his left shoulder. Gabriel raised his DMR when he pulled the trigger nothing came out. The brute came over grinning as he raised his right foot. Then he was frozen solid, Gabriel turned and saw the dragons fighting the brutes as well. He pulled out his SMG and started firing at more brutes. He shot at a brute, it was clear it didn't feel most of it. Gabriel rushed to cover for his shields to recharge. He peeked his head out of the corner and threw a grenade. _Have fun with it, bastard. _The grenade exploded killing the brute. As more brutes came, they kept on fighting over and over as their waves became more aggressive. In the end, the brutes retreated.

"Today Brothers we shall have their lying heads." All the Elites cheered.

"All UNSC ground forces, deployment of a Scarab has been detected," Command called in.


End file.
